My Immortal
by Kaiyi Ayuzawa 19
Summary: Inspired my Evanescence's " My Immortal ". Percabeth (Percy x Annabeth). Character death. Eyes that will always haunt me...why is fate so cruel?


Sup? I'm back. I hope you like this one. Based on the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

* * *

_**My Immortal**_

The night never looked so beautiful before. The stars scattered like shards of a broken mirror,the moon glowing bright silver.

Heavenly, was the right word.

Then there was the sea, _  
_

lashing and crashing happily against the shore.

_I'm so tired of being here, _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Yet,all those seemed so distant when I get lost in his mesmerizing sea-green eyes. His messy black hair sweeped to the side, his gentle yet firm hand holding on to my delicate little one, I could have sat there all night, staring at the goofy smile plastered on his face.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Then we started walking back to the barren road and the dim-lit shops.

I suddenly stopped to stare at the haunted road.

A feeling crept over me that a thousand spiders might appear out of the blue.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Then he wrapped his hands around me, sensing my discomfort, it instantly made me feel relieved. Then I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt.

Why did I feel fear when he was near me?

_This pain is just too real_

Then I started dancing. He looked at me with an amused expression.

I felt myself flow with the silent rhythm. This was the best day of my life. nothing could separate me from this bliss. This is what I felt...until I saw the light.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I stood shell-shocked there, not even being able to lift a finger as I saw the speeding lights moving closer towards me.

Next thing I know, I was pushed towards the cold floor.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

My brain cell could not process everything at once. Then slowly the gears shifted and the pain came crushing down as I realised what had happened.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

I turned around and saw his motionless body lying in a pool of crimson liquid. I crawled up to him, ignoring the searing pain in my broken leg. I clutched his hand as tightly as I could.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

No, he can't leave me

"No, don't leave me. Please, I beg you...please, I-I love you. Don't leave." I pleaded

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

The heaven seems to cry too, for as the rain came down as silently as the one that dripped down my cheek.

No, he can't be fading, he is stronger than this.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

How can a truck kill this thick-headed seaweed brain? It was simply not possible. Why did he save me?

...How can I belive he is gone?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

I looked at him, weeping and praying my heart out while he tried to give his best lop-sided goofy grin.

I could see the life force dying away from him

...slowly,...painfully.

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I love you too, w-wise girl" he managed to utter. I couldn't stop sobbing.

Why was my chest feeling so heavy?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

I saw him desperately holding my hand.

He gave me one last smile and the light faded from his oceanic emerald orbs as he descended towards eternal darkness...

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I was left staring at his eyes, his lovely sea green eyes I would never get lost in again.

His firm grip I would never be held in again

His words never spoken again...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I woke up sobbing. Why won't he leave me alone?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Why does he make me lose my sanity?

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

...Why did he have to go?

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_I_ clutch my heart in a desperate attempt to ease the heavy burden in my chest as I started weeping once again.

_But you still have all of me..._

I was still alive, but he had taken all of me with him...

_All of me..._

* * *

aaaaand...CUT! that's it folks!

So how was it? cheesy? extreme? sad? review and tell me. :)

R & R

Bye!


End file.
